Lingering
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Fai/Xing Huo. Surely another tryst would be marked by sin.


Lingering  
By SMYGO4EVA

She felt him.

He felt her.

She had felt him inside of her, pulsating and quivering as they were becoming one.

He had been surrounded by her warmth for what had seemed like hours on end, being unbelievably intoxicated by it all.

Even it was a sin, eve thought he felt that it was wrong, and not with the one h truly cared for…and loved…he still would escape, all for the sake of the fleeting moment of ecstasy when they would come together.

Her gloved hands held onto his shoulders tightly, and dug her nails in deeper when they both knew that the moment was now.

Truly this was they meant by the act of becoming one, to be one being in a lovely and agonizing moment, something that truly helps one escape from harsh reality.

Harsh reality?

That was where it came from.

That was where it was from.

And that would be the escape from.

That would be the…

_Oh gods…_

The magician's frail body shuddered and quaked all over, white hot light almost blinding him, rendering him powerless as he threw back his head and let out a silent cry of agony and pleasure as he felt himself surrender to the white hot sensation he felt and saw when he came inside her.

She held onto him, her hips crashing into his lithe ones whilst she threw back her head, clutched his shoulders, and let out a low, sweet but sultry moan when she felt him come inside of her, the beautiful agony leaving her helpless to the indescribable feeling that moved through and through.

They had truly become one then.

They had shared the beautiful agony that was meant to be sought and taken, for all due time.

For what seemed like an eternity, the magician and the darkly-clad woman separated from the mutual connection, already aching from the sensation of being inside each other once again.

They were too satiated to care when they fell backwards to the cold floor in opposite directions, cooling their sweat drenched clothes on their forms. They both breathed heavily with a few gasps and moans escaping their bruised and bloody lips.

The magician, Fai D. Fluorite, thought of himself as a liar, someone who couldn't tell the truth to save his life, a coward who would rather die than tell anyone his past, even it ended up killing him in the end.

The woman, Xing Huo, was too one who deceived many, one whom the magician found himself in many trysts with after months of agony following Acid Tokyo, weeks of too little happening in her ceasing life, and where something dark and more treacherous was to come in the dimension they were in.

Syaoran, the real Syaoran, doesn't know this.

Kurogane, the warrior, will never know.

Sakura, the princess, was too fragile to handle something such as that very truth.

Mokona, the while little moppet, still doesn't know.

Even the Dimensional Witch, Yuuko, doesn't know.

It is better to carry on lying, so no one would get hurt, although eventually, people will get hurt in the end.

"Have you two enjoyed yourselves?"

A deep, resonating voice snapped Fai and Xing Huo out of their reveries as the assistant stood up from the floor while the magician stood up slowly and weakly after her.

A man who was cloaked by darkness took a step from the shadows and let his presence be known. He was tall, had black and white hair with black sideburns, a long face with a monocle upon his right eye, had broad shoulders and was dressed in black and red robes with a yellow collar and a crimson red emblem decorating the torso, the symbol deep in blood red.

Xing Huo blinked many times as she dusted herself off before she spoke. "M…Master…Fei Wong…a…pleasant surprise to see…you here…" She huffed out, straightening her attire as she tried to catch her breath.

Fei Wong?

The magician glanced over to the man before them, and nearly doubled over in shock from what he saw.

Fei Wong? He knew that name…

He saw him a long time ago, in a past that he wouldn't want to speak of ever again.

_It…It can't be…_

His one blue eye increased in size, a fear-induced dread slowly taking over, his breathing becoming ragged and uneven.

_It's him…_

There was no denying it.

"Ah, magician. I see that you have enjoyed yourself quite immensely with my assistant's services for you, have you not? Fai D. Fluorite?"

His voice was almost condescending in a manner of satisfaction, if not with an air of accomplishment passing through and through.

Fai couldn't blink. The man who stood right before was the one who told him of his curse, a curse that would follow him to the grave if he would use it even once.

"Y-You…I...I know you….you're…." Fai whispered, panic rising in his voice as he tried to let the words take form.

"In the flesh. We meet again after all these years; it is inevitable that our paths would cross sooner or later, Fai."

The magician felt his mind reel from all of this, from a feeling of great bliss to a mixture of confusion and fright crisscrossing in his very being. It was all beginning to be too much to bear.

"Fei Wong…I have done what you have requested. Now, what is it that is still left?" Xing Huo replied to her aforementioned master, an indignant yet calm tone in her voice.

Fai looked at the both of them, and focused his attention on Reed.

"Re-Request? You...You mean—?"

"It is all truth, magician. Yes, I had my associate give herself to you, that being both of her volition and at my request. You see, you had suffered so much in your terrible past, being treated as no one and being tormented by your existence, mentally and physically. So in a way, I had to balance the scale of how much pain you had endured and how much pleasure you had received in your existence. Now that I think about you, I did you a favor, dear magician. Who knows when the moments you exist in could be your last?"

Fai felt his chest ache, his mind spinning and trying to fathom what Reed had just explained to him, with Xing Huo giving herself to him so he would be pleasured and so that he wouldn't see his own death coming to him.

That was cruel.

Almost too cruel for words.

"Fei Wong? May I ask what is it that you want to do with the magician now; what is our purpose with him right at this moment?" Xing Huo was becoming impatient from Reed having to tell of his idea to the magician already; she was more impatient than before.

The Master let a small but purposeful smile mark his lips, a light reflecting his monocle at that moment.

"Proceed."

Fai had barely regained his breath when he saw Xing Huo smile at him, tilting her head and licking her lips, her eyes thinned and filled with intent as they were at the beginning of their little tryst.

The Master simply sat down upon his throne and watched them as Xing Huo claimed Fai in the bliss that he never experienced before, their forms macabre parodies of beauty twisting and twirling under the crimson blackness that shrouded the realm.

He would let the magician enjoy the fleeting moments of beautiful agony, letting it take over the sane, conscious part of his mind.

Enjoy it as if it were to be his last.

Surely another tryst would be marked by sin, but it would only make the prospect of death more endless for the cursed magician.

It would linger, the sharp edge of a scythe around his neck whenever he lived another day, fully knowing that death for him was inevitable. Even if he wished to die, he had to cherish his life whether he wanted to or to grant the wish of eternal slumber, the sweet release being just a wish from now on.

It would linger, for all due time, and there was nothing he would do or say about it that would say otherwise.

Unless fate had another tapestry threaded and completed for the magician, in his dreams he would feel bliss. It would be cruel, but it was to give him a false sense of security before his dying days, then so be it. So that he would relish lust in his dreams, so he would become lost within his own mind before he knew that the sweet release of death had called for him, then so be it.


End file.
